ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Mash
History Locked out of the universe by a mysterious Dark Entity, the Ultras have no choice but to indirectly protect the Earth by using their limited powers to send down a set of transformation devices, specifically made to be used by a human. Ultramen Card, G'd, and various other scientists such as Hikari himself, developed the Mashup Ring, and the Ultra Essence Cards to be used by a chosen individual. In the midst of a monster attack, a boy named Tom Smith nearly loses his life while trying to rescue his baby brother from falling derbis. While in hospital, he was on the brink of death when the light came down to him, granting him his life back and also the two transformation items, so that he may use his bravery to fight against the monsters and their leader, Dark Entity, along woth his partner Ultraman Hue. Transformation Tom selects two (or more) Ultra Essence Cards and places them on top of/behind one another, holding them together. He scans the cards in the Mashup Ring, which lights up with colours corresponding to the selected Ultras' elemental attributes. Tom clicks a small button on the Mashup Ring, making it release the light, and forming apparitions of the selected Ultra Warriors, which break up into pieces and rearrange themselves on Tom's body. Forms |-| Ultraman + Ultraseven = Tom's first and most basic Mashup form. Balanced in all areas, he uses it as his default. - Dark= }} :;Techniques *Specium Emerium Beam: A cyan and green beam fired from his hands in the "+" formation. *Slash Shuriken Storm: Successive bolts of energy fired from his hands. *Attack Slugger Strike: He throws his Eye Slugger at the opponent while it is covered in green spirals of energy. *Ultra Willpower: His Ultra Willpower that can be used for telekinesis and other abilities. |-| Jack + Ace = He uses this Mashup to slice and dice with his multiple weapons and energy attacks. :;Techniques *Cinerama Metallium Beam: A yellow and crimson beam fired from his hands in the "L" formation. *Slash Guillotine Slicer: A large slashing buzzsaw disc. *Meteor Flip Kick: A flying kick performed after flipping in the air. *Weapons: He can use the Ultra Bracelet and Ace Blade. |-| Zoffy + Taro = This Mashup is capable of using fire, ice, and electricity with great proficiency. :;Techniques *M87 Storium Beam: A white and red beam fired from his hands in the "+" formation. *Z-Laser Beam: Twin streams of lightning fired from his horns. *Twinkle Dynamite Blast: He teleports through a wormhole right into his opponent covered with fire and explodes. *Frost Freezer Sprayer: Freezing mist fired from both hands. |-| Leo + Dyna (Strong) = A Mashup specialising in melee combat using martial arts and brute strength. :;Techniques *Shooting Garnate Launcher: A huge red ball of energy that explodes on contact. *Leo Dyna Kick: An extremely powerful heel kick from high up. *Leo Dyna Punch: An extremely powerful punch that often results in explosions. *Hand Strong Slicer: A chopping attack that can tear off body parts. |-| Orb Origin + TBA = - Submissions = Ultraman + Powered = Form by KitsuneSoldier. This form is a monster extermination expert, wielding Specium energy and brute strength to eliminate multiple foes. :;Techniques *Ultra Mega Specium Beam: A much more powerful Specium Ray. *Powered Slash Slicer: A disk of cutting energy. *Slash Knuckle Bolt: Energy blasts from the fists. *Ultra Reflect Launcher: A square energy shield that absorbs the attack that hits it, then is condensed into a ball and sent back at the source. *Ultra Psychokinesis: Powerful mental abilities. |-| Ultraman (Type A) + The Next (Anphans) = Form by Sentinel 72. This form specializes on close range combat with little need of energy attacks. However the form can only last for 3 minutes due to the side effects of using Next Anphans' card. :;Techniques *Specium Storm Beam: A slightly weaker variant of the Specium Ray that disintegrates monsters instead of causing them to explode. *Ultra Slicer: This form can create arc shaped projectiles. This technique can also be used for melee combat, taking the appearance of a buzzsaw. |-| Agul (V2) + Cosmos + Hikari + Geed (Acro Smasher) = Form by BigD2003. A Mashup that specializes in both passive fighting style and high speed combat, but also relies on energy and speed abilities. This Mashup is able to move at bursts of great speed, has outstanding agility, nimbleness and reaction timing. It is efficient on air, land, sea, and space. One of Mash's most versatile forms. :;Techniques *Crusher Knight Atmos Beam: A blast of energy that sprouts from the Bright Spot on his head, that can effortlessly pushes the opponent away and finishes them off. *Knight Agul Beam Blade: Mash can generate a energy sword from the Knight Brace on his arm. The energy sword are the combination of the Agul Saber and the Knight Beam Blade. The sword is able to cuts Kaijus' and Robots' with ease. **Blade Beam Shot Discharge: Mash first dashes at the opponent, slashing them. He then charge up the Knight Agul Beam Blade and swing it, firing an energy beam that can destroy a monster. *Hot Road Agul Beam: A L-style energy beam, combination of the Agul Stream and Hot Road Flash. It is Mash's strongest attack in this form. *Specium Knight Beam: A combination of Agul's and Cosmos' Specium Ray and Hikari’s Knight Shoot. :;Previous Ultra Fusions Finishers *Crusher Knight Rikidater: After charging the attack similarly to the Photon Crusher, Mash releases a line of blue energy arrows from Agul's Bright Spot. *Atmos Impact: A non lethal wave beam attack, that only pushes the opponent away. *Smash Moon Healing: A sparkling beam attack that calms monsters, similar to Cosmos' Full Moon Rect. :;Others *Enhanced Speed: As a form that uses the power of blue Ultras, Mash is capable of performing quick attacks, and is faster in this form than any of his previous form. *Teleportation: Mash is able to teleport in swirls of blue energy. }} Equipment *Mashup Ring: A device modelled after Ultraman Card's Card Ring. Its purpose is to recieve the power of past Ultra Warriors through the Ultra Essence Cards. *Ultra Essence Cards: Cards that carry the latent power of an Ultra. Form Submission Rules To submit a form, fill in these details in the submission thread: *Components: Of course, I need the Ultra components to make one of these. **You cannot use components that would otherwise form previous Ultra Fusions. Orb's Fusion Ups and Geed's Fusion Rises are also included. **I will not be doing any recolourong so don't bother adding those into your submissions. **I will also not be taking any parts off other Ultras who aren't the form's fusion components, unless it is an alternate design. **If you want to use (a) fan Ultra(s), make sure it/they has/have (an) image(s) that I can use. Also get permission from the fan Ultra's creator before using them. **You cannot use the following Ultras (yet/ever): *Great *Neos *Tiga (Glitter, Blast) *Victory *X (Monsarmors, Ultimate Aegis) *Seven's Superior *Father of Ultra *Mother of Ultra *Yulian *Orb (Game exclusive forms) *Geed (Game exclusive forms, Ultimate Final) *Any manga Ultra *Summary: What does this form do. *Appearance: What does it look like. *Techniques **Please follow the standard naming scheme: :;Offense :;Standard *Beam: Continuous destructive stream of light. *Bolt: Small bolts of energy. *Storm: Rapid-fire attack. *Slicer: Cutting projectile technique. *Wheel: For the very rare "rolls-on-the-ground" attack. *Release: Full-body release of energy. *Launcher: Charged up sphere of energy. *Blast: Self-detonating attack. *Sprayer: For attacks releasing mist/liquid/fire. *Flash: Instantaneous release of light. *Eruption: Attacks that spring up from underground. *Rain: Attacks that fall from the sky. *Vortex: Suction/tornado attacks. *Finale: Absurdly powerful techniques. *Punch, Kick, Chop, Throw, etc: Self-explanatory. :;Weapons *Strike: Weapon attack. *Discharge: Beams from weapons. :;Defense *Defense: Defensive skills such as barriers. *Reflect: Defensive techniques that send attacks back. :;Other *Relieve: Healing/soothing abilities. *Distort: Illusory/space-time manipulation techniques. *Binder: Locks/binds the target in some way. *Dimension: Techniques that put the user and/or the target in another dimension. *Double, Triple, Quadruple, etc: Prefix to avoid redundancy. :;Tell me if I'm missing anything. Trivia *This page is a (supposedly) obvious parody on Fan Ultras whose designs are simply made up of parts of official Ultras put together, and on other Gimmick Fusion Ultras. **Instead of having his 'original' form shrouded in mystery/having deep lore, it is pathetic and lame. *He used to have forms that were made up of Orb and Geed but I have donated them to a much more deserving page: OrbGeed. Category:UltraGrenburr12678 Category:Fan Ultras Category:Fan Submissons Category:OrbGeeds